Cleaning and Fun
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Naomi have the duty of cleaning classroom 2-9 after school, where pranks will be pulled, Satoshi will be named the official nerd of 2-9, and Yoshiki shall go from "knight in shining armor" to "crowned princess" of Kisaragi Academy. Join them in their cleaning and fun!
1. Naomi's Scare

**Hey, guys! So this story comes from this "idea-maker" I made, where Kyoki assisted me by choosing numbers. We ended up with me having to make an age-appropriate two-shot with Satoshi and Yoshiki as the main pair cleaning the classroom. But I decided to be mean, and threw a prank in here. Haha. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

><p>A grimacing Yoshiki cleans the chalkboard with an elbow covering his mouth and nose. Satoshi scrunches up his face, leaning away from the immense amount of white powder coming from the tedious work of eraser cleaning. It doesn't even help at all that he's holding the erasers out of the window a mile away from him; most of the deadly white dust comes inside anyway because of the ever-so-helpful wind.<p>

"You two are being drama queens," Naomi says, rolling her eyes while cleaning desktops.

"'Drama queens'?" Satoshi turns around and places a hand on his chest, but his coughing ruins the dramatic image. "Did you know that if you're overexposed to this stuff, it can create long-term respiratory issues when we get older? No, you didn't, because you never clean the erasers." Naomi roots her hands onto curvy hips.

"You need to cool that sass mouth of yours, Satoshi," she says with narrowed eyes. The chocolate-haired boy shrugs.

"It's not 'sass', it's a little something called 'facts'. You should start learning some, Naomi. It'll do you at least _some_ good." Yoshiki steps in before the short-haired girl can go over to give Satoshi, A.K.A. his secret boyfriend, what he deserves for being saucy with her.

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't have to clean up blood," the blonde suggests, turning around slightly to look at both brunettes; one with a deadly glare gracing her lovely features, the other with an innocent look upon his handsome features. Yoshiki raises an eyebrow.

"Agreed?" Satoshi thinks for a moment.

"Whose blood would we have the pleasure of cleaning up? Certainly it won't be mine." He hears a feral growl from Naomi, and knows that when she gets her hands on him (which is most likely _never _going to happen), he's really going to get what's coming to him.

She's about to walk over to Satoshi and wring his neck, and he's slowly moving towards the door—

"Nakashima, there's a giant spider on your shoulder," Yoshiki says calmly. Naomi stops.

"I'm not going to fall for—AAAAAH!" She's interrupted by her own shrill scream. A big hairy tarantula sits on her shoulder, and she swats it off with astronomical strength, screaming and running out of the classroom. Yoshiki leans down to pick up the poor arachnid that happened to land in front of himself.

"Aw, did Nakashima give you a fright?" The black and gold-colored spider stays still for a moment before gingerly stepping onto the blonde's uniform jacket. Satoshi watches in amazement.

"You had the guts to take out Kumo?" Kumo is class 2-9's pet tarantula. He's harmless and docile, but since spiders are a common fear, no one really cares to let him out to get some fresh air.

"What do you mean? He's so sweet," Yoshiki cooes at the large arachnid that is resting half on his palm, half on his wrist. The blonde walks over to the cage next to the blackboard, and places Kumo back into his cozy home consisting of dirt, rocks and a couple branches with leaves.

"I feel bad for hurting him," Yoshiki says with a small smile.

"It was worth it," Satoshi laughs, placing the erasers in his hands on the edge of the board.

"Because I saved your life." The brunette suddenly gets a mysterious gleam in his eyes, looking over at Yoshiki.

"And I think that you should get a reward for that." The blonde backs up slightly, while the other boy advances.

"I'll decline, thank you!" Yoshiki's voice cracks at the end of his sentence as he barely dodges Satoshi's hand and runs behind a desk.

"But I insist, Yoshiki," Satoshi says, stopping in front of the desk, the only thing between the two boys.

"And I insist that you don't need to, Satoshi," Yoshiki shoots back, but a lightning-quick hand grabs onto his wrist. The blonde tries to yank his hand from the brunette's grip, but Satoshi's strength is definitely underestimated by many. Satoshi walks around the desk and pulls the other boy forward.

"Oh, but I _absolutely_ insist." Yoshiki struggles in Satoshi's grip around his waist.

"I still decline—!" The blonde is cut off by his own laughing because of fingers digging into his sides. Satoshi grins, holding a squirming Yoshiki.

"Okay! S-stop!" Yoshiki breathes out after a while, all the laughing starting to take its toll on his screaming stomach muscles. Satoshi doesn't stop, placing light kisses the blonde's strawberry-red cheeks.

"Fine, fine," the brunette says, once Yoshiki is struggling to breath. The stormy-eyed boy catches his breath, staying in Satoshi's hold.

"That's the last time I ever help you."


	2. Satoshi the Nerd and his Lovely Princess

**Hey, guys! It took me forever to write this chapter, good god. I haven't watched Corpse Party for a while now, so please excuse the OOC-ness I portrayed with Satoshi and Yoshiki, haha ****（ ´∀｀） - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

><p>This time, Yoshiki is practically leaning against the blackboard as he cleans it painfully. Satoshi tries not to laugh as he wipes off the many desktops in the classroom with cleaning solution and a cloth. Although he can't hold back a couple puffs of air and a few snickers. Yoshiki doesn't even need to turn around to know that the brunette is trying to restrain his laughter.<p>

He sighs, obviously annoyed at Satoshi. "I hate you."

"That's just the lactic acid talking," the brunette says back. Then Professor Mochida goes onto his lecture about the wonderful acid that eats at your muscles and causes you much agony the next day. "Lactic acid usually kicks in after doing vigorous exercises, when the rate of demand of energy is high. Glucose is broken down and oxidized to pyruvate, and lactate is produced from the pyruvate faster than the tissues can remove it, so lactate concentration begins to rise."

"Does laughing fall under 'vigorous exercises'?" the blonde asks dryly, not looking at the other boy and continuing to clean the board.

"Well, you did have wrestling in P.E. this whole week," Satoshi leans over to clean a desk and hides his smile, "and this particular acid makes sour people even more sour."

"And people think you're nice."

"Because I am. Just not to you."

"Jerk." Yoshiki sighs again and frowns, pushing himself off the blackboard and starting to properly clean it off. Satoshi feels slightly bad, watching the blonde painstakingly reach up high to catch a chalk mark. He doesn't seem like it, but sometimes he's a bit of a priss and pushes things a bit too far.

Yoshiki starts humming slightly to keep himself occupied. He doesn't hear any of his boyfriend's smart-aleck remarks, so he assumes that he's gone back to cleaning off desks.

That is, until he feels a sudden, searing pain in his stomach muscles.

"Ow, ow! Stop!" The blonde swats at lightly-tanned hands which are firmly massaging his stomach. He laughs slightly and it really hurts, but gosh darn it, it tickles! Yoshiki doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

So he does both.

"Stop it, jerk!" Yoshiki cries, laughing and sniffling at the same time, tears running down his strawberry-red cheeks. Satoshi still continues.

"Calm down! Geez, I'm just trying to help by spreading out the endorphins created by your excruciating, harrowing pain," Professor Mochida explains.

"Well, stop helping me!" The blonde elbows the other boy, hard, in the ribs.

"Ow!" Satoshi jumps back, rubbing his side, while Yoshiki lets out a relieved sigh, trying to catch his breath.

"I still hate you."

The brunette laughs slightly, wrapping his arms around the stormy-eyed boy's waist. Yoshiki flinches, but once he knows that Satoshi isn't about to "help" (A.K.A. make his tender muscles feel like they're ripping into a million pieces) him again, he relaxes in the gentle hold.

"I love you."

Yoshiki sighs again, leaning back into Satoshi. "I love you, too."

He admits that his pain has subsided, even if it's only by a little bit. "You're still a pain in the butt."

"Good. It's my job, after all." The brunette smiles, pressing his face in Yoshiki's school jacket. The blonde smells tropical. Like the salty and refreshing ocean.

"Did you finish cleaning off all the desktops?" Yoshiki asks. Sure, he may seem like a delinquent, but when you own your own place, you want it to be spic and span.

"Yeah. You done with the board?"

"No, I only did half. And that's because you started off with that whole endorphins lecture and that antagonizing massage."

"Don't be a drama queen! It helped, didn't it?" Satoshi gives Yoshiki's waist a small squeeze, with his arms, before releasing the younger boy, so that he can finish with cleaning off the board.

"You just made it worse," Yoshiki replies flatly, going over to the other side of the blackboard.

His boyfriend mocks offense, placing a hand over his chest. "Well, I'm sorry."

The blonde rolls his eyes with a small smile, reaching up with the eraser to catch a mark near the top of the board. "I'm just kidding. I feel a little better."

Satoshi places an arm on the teacher's desk, while shoving his free hand in his pocket. "I wasn't making you feel better earlier, though. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow? It's the weekend."

Yoshiki places the eraser down, done with his classroom job, then turns around to face the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "You'd do that? Sure. I'd love to. I'm free tomorrow night."

"Great." Satoshi smiles. He notices that Yoshiki has stopped cleaning. "You done?"

"Yeah." Yoshiki steps down from the raised platform that the teacher usually stands on, followed by the brunette.

"I'm going to need to sneak by Yuka..."

"Is she that much of a threat?"

"If you mean worse than Cerberus, then yes. She is."

The blonde laughs at Satoshi's exasperated expression. "Are you sure you're not being a drama queen?"

"When am I not?" The brunette smiles again. "Now, come on. I'll walk you home."

"And they call me 'Knight'."

"Yeah, you're a princess." Satoshi takes his boyfriend's hand. Yoshiki rolls his stormy eyes.

"Gee, thanks for new title."

They walk out into the hallway, messenger bags slung over their shoulders and fingers interlaced.

Satoshi shrugs nonchalantly. "Just remember that you're _my_ princess."


End file.
